Unusual Weather (We're Having) In the Office
'Catt Hatter: '''Jekyll, you invite disaster with such questions! DX '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Doom is inevitable now! You're supposed to never, EVER say those words! '''Catt Hatter: '''Yeah! It's like Garfield saying "What else could possibly go wrong?" and of course it starts raining out of nowhere! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''It ALWAYS starts raining when the main character is outside after something terrible happened and they say those words!*it starts raining in Jekylls office* XD '''Catt Hatter: '*Holds an umbrella over the desk, protecting the paperwork.*Darn it Jekyll! 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Dear God, not again! *runs to save the books* '''Catt Hatter: '''Hurry Dr. Helen! We can't afford to lose the research! XDX '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*pants as she takes off her coat and struggles to cover as many books as she can* You really shouldn't stick to such formalities at a time like this! 'Catt Hatter: '''Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit heroic! Rescuing the books and stuff from the water. *She then takes off her hatt and throws it perfectly on top of a tall stack of books. The hatt stays perched for a moment before falling straight to the floor, landing with a soft thwup.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen shivered, her hair and clothes already beginning to become soaked.* I really wish people would be more careful. *She sighed as she put books under the table to prevent them from getting to wet.*(*grins* Are you foreshadowing!) 'Catt Hatter: '''Ah, the arduous joys of rogue science! *Catt said with a laugh.*Here! *She passed Helen a second umbrella.*(*grins back* Maybe. If this were Helen's office then it would be more than foreshadowing! But I think if it were, Helen wouldn't be so calm. XDX) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Thanks, Catt. *Helen held the umbrella over some important looking documents, shivering and hugging herself with her free arm.* I wonder if this is ever going to stop. *She looked up at the rain.*(Oh dear... *imagines this being Helen's office* 0_0 There would definitely be a lot of panicking.) '''Catt Hatter: '''No problem! *Catt pondered for a moment.*Hm, well according to Narrational Congruence the weather should clear up after something good happens.(Ok, so this is definitely not Helen's office. Noted.) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, that might take awhile... *Helen sighed, her arm already growing tired. She wasn't fit enough for this sort of excitement.* Is there some way to make it end faster?(Although, if it is happening all over the society and not just in Jekylls office...) '''Catt Hatter: '''We would need to cause a moment of true happiness. *Catt fell silent. Cupping her chin in her hand, she considered the options. What could make Helen that happy, without setting off her inner doubt?*(D8 Helen would have a meltdown! Seeing her office drenched like that! What if the storm merely escapes the office and threatens to soak the whole Society? Like accidental sad moments make it bigger or something?) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen looked puzzled.* How would that stop the rain? Surely we just need to track down whoever decided to experiment with weather indoors. 'Catt Hatter: '''Nah, this was brought on by someone inviting disaster, and an emotional weather emulator from the looks of it. *Catt used one hand to swipe some water off her face.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Hey everybody! Guess what?! *Holds up a box of kittens!* My kittens kittens had kittens! Who wants some?! '''Catt Hatter: '''That might work, but get them under the umbrella before they get wet! *Snuzzles a kitten.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Okay! Everyone! Get under the umbrella ella ella with your Aunt Catt!*Gets under the umbrella with the kittens.*Okay, roll call! Let's see..we have Melissa, Copernicus, Gallieo, Einstein, Newton, Henry the 7th, Henry the 8th, Edward the 4th, Edward the 5th...where's Edward the 6th?!Mew!*Mz. Hyde looks across the room and sees Edward.*EDWARD! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE YOUNG MAN!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE! '''Catt Hatter: '*Hearing all those names made Catt think.* Wait, you don't have a Tesla in the mix? Ack! *The kitten had decided to climb up onto her shoulder all of a sudden.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh my... *Helen's lips raised to form a smile.* They are quite adorable... *She reaches into the box, pulling out a small tabby and stroking it.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''I knew you would love them!~ Take as many as you want! I think Mary Shelley had too many and she can't handle them all! '''Catt Hatter: '''Wait, what? Are you serious?! Seriously free kittens!?! 8D '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen blinked, looking surprised.* You mean we get to keep them? 'Mz. Hyde: '''Yep! EDWARD THE 6TH!! YOU STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR SIBLINGS! Oh, and Telsa's their father. '''Catt Hatter: '''Haha, you silly kitty. *Catt laughed as the kitten crawled around to her other shoulder.* That's awesome! Tesla's the best. '''Mz. Hyde: '''And a great Dad too! '''Catt Hatter: '''I should hope so-! Acktphh! *Catt spluttered as the kitten's tail flicked into her mouth as it climbed around front.* Hahaha, you're adorable! *She picked up the little furball and set it on her lap. She sighed as she scratched behind it's ears, it mewed happily.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''I know!~ *Pets the kitty.* Who's a little troublemaker? Who's a troublemaker? YOU are! Yes, you are!~ '''Catt Hatter: '*One of the kittens decides to climb up Mz. Hyde and starts batting at one of her ears.* Aw, he's playing with your ear!(Where's Dr. Helen? She should get to play with a kitten too!) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I've always liked cats... *She said softly as she stroked the tabby she had picked, relaxed and at peace.*(Kittens are the best medicine for people who are sad! ^-^) '''Catt Hatter: '*The rain slows to a drizzle, and then stops.* Looks like that did it!(They really are, I wish I had one! T-T) 'Mz. Hyde: '''Awww! Henry the 7th!~ You're so cute!~ Woohoo!*Fistbumps Catt.*(I don't mean to brag but..I have 3!) '''Catt Hatter: '*Fistbumps* Trust the chaotic one to show up with plot-convenient kittens!*The rain slowed to a drizzle, and then stopped.* Looks like that did it! *She closed the umbrella.*What's this one's name? *Catt asked, indicating the one in her lap.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''That's Edward the 6th. The one I'm holding here is Henry the 7th! '''Catt Hatter: '''How can you tell them all apart? *She scratched under E6's chin.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Simple, you just look into their eyes! '''Catt Hatter: '''Their eyes? *She looked at E6's eyes more closely.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah! '''Catt Hatter: '''That's so cool! *She said, marveling at the little fluffball's vibrant eyes.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Hopefully whoever started the rain knows to be more careful next time. *Helen kissed the kittens head, unable to stop smiling.* What's the name of this little kitty? *She asked, holding the brown tabby up for Mz. Hyde to see.*(I have one young cat. He has the same birthday as me. ^-^) '''Catt Hatter: '''One would hope so. *Catt agreed. She shook her head flicking water off in tiny droplets.*(T^T Kitties... Heh, that's adorable! X3 ) ''(Narrator's Note: Unfortunately, this story was never finished. Sorry.) Back to Early Days